


Bolało, jak spadłaś z nieba?

by nihilisten



Series: Metal Fight Beyblade -The China Chapter- [7]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade Metal Saga
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Mistrz flirtu Zhou Xing natrafia na twardego przeciwnika… choć nie całkiem w tej dziedzinie, w jakiej się spodziewał.
Relationships: Chao Xin/Original Character(s)
Series: Metal Fight Beyblade -The China Chapter- [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/741747





	Bolało, jak spadłaś z nieba?

Woda zachlupotała cicho pod ciężarem trzech postaci, które w doskonałej harmonii balansowały na pływających po niej kłodach.

Zhou Xing nie miał pojęcia, jak długo już siedział po drugiej stronie stawu, wpatrując się w plecy trenujących kumpli z drużyny. Tego typu sytuacje nie należały do rzadkości i nawet jeśli tamta trójka wiedziała o jego obecności (co zresztą raczej i tak miało miejsce), nikt z nich nie zamierzał przerwać swojego skupienia tylko po to, by zmyć mu głowę. Zapewne zrobią to później, dlatego na razie Zhou Xing cieszył się ulotną chwilą spokoju.

– Myślałam, że obijanie się służy robieniu ciekawszych rzeczy?

…Doprawdy ulotną.

Wyrwany z zamyślenia nieobecnym wcześniej głosem, podniósł głowę w jego kierunku – to Xiao Yu z laptopem w ręku pojawiła się na terenach treningowych. W innych okolicznościach Zhou Xing wydałby mentalny jęk, ponieważ przybycie mechaniczki oznaczałoby kres jego spokoju. A jednak, ku jego zdziwieniu, Xiao Yu nie tylko nie wykazała ani odrobiny chęci pogonienia go do roboty, a nawet usiadła obok na ziemi, tak jakby tego typu spędzanie wolnego czasu (w istocie wymigiwanie się od obowiązków) było czymś całkowicie normalnym i akceptowalnym. Chłopak wlepił w nią spojrzenie zaskoczonych oczu.

– Dobra, o co chodzi? – podejrzliwie przechylił głowę. – Żadnych wyrzutów, że powinienem trenować jak wszyscy? Żadnego kazania o izolowaniu się od drużyny?

Xiao Yu tylko się zaśmiała.

– Jestem w twoich oczach taka upierdliwa? Wyluzuj, dzisiaj wyjątkowo ci daruję. Poza tym – posłała Zhou Xingowi uśmieszek – myślisz, że nie widziałam twojej porannej wyprawy w góry?

Zhou Xing skrzywił się, lecz nic już nie powiedział. Tego poranka obudził się wcześniej niż zwykle, wcześniej nawet od Da Xianga, a nie mając komu zawracać głowy, zdecydował przejść się w góry wokół świątyni i z powrotem. Zupełnie jednak nie przewidział, że zostanie przyłapany.

Tymczasem Xiao Yu, niepomnej jego stanu ducha, nie opuszczała wesołość.

– Spoko, nikomu nie powiem. Wisisz mi przysługę – zanuciła pogodnie.

– Więc to tak? – Zhou Xing odchrząknął, by pokryć zmieszanie, czym jednocześnie pognębił samego siebie, ponieważ bycie zbitym z tropu zdarzało mu się jeszcze rzadziej niż potulność. Z braku laku postanowił zmienić temat. – Musiałem wpaść ci w oko, skoro śledzisz moje aktywności od tak wczesnej pory. I na dodatek wykorzystujesz je na swoją korzyść? – rzucił z bezczelnym uśmieszkiem. – Sprytne.

– Hę? Po prostu nie chodziłeś na paluszkach, wiesz.

O dziwo, zamiast speszenia, na twarzy Xiao Yu pojawiła się osobliwa mieszanina pretensji i złośliwości. Takim właśnie wzrokiem popatrzyła na Zhou Xinga, do którego nagle dotarło, że nie odebrała tekstu zgodnie z jego zamierzeniami. Świadomość ta bardziej go zdumiała niż rozczarowała, co nie znaczyło, że zamierzał się poddawać. O nie, co to, to nie. Nikt nie zbija jego, Zhou Xinga, z pantałyku, a już na pewno nikt nie opiera się jego bajerowaniu, w którym swoją drogą miał znaczną wprawę.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że spędzam ci sen z powiek? – mrugnął porozumiewawczo do dziewczyny.

– No, ma się rozumieć. Takie tupanie o piątej rano? Ciesz się, że Da Xiang wczoraj późno poszedł spać, inaczej nie uszłoby ci to na sucho.

– Ach, wszystko jasne. Martwisz się o mnie.

– Powiedzmy? – Xiao Yu z zamyśloną miną popukała się palcem w policzek. – Jeśli ty dostaniesz burę, to potem ja będę musiała pilnować twojego treningu. I gdzie w tym sprawiedliwość? – skrzyżowała ramiona i wydęła wargi. – Przecież nie jestem twoją niańką.

– Rzeczywiście, nie jesteś. Ale wiesz, nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdybyś była dla mnie kimś bliższym – kontynuował niezrażony Zhou Xing, coraz bardziej rozbawiony całą sytuacją.

Zmrużywszy oczy, Xiao Yu zerknęła na niego podejrzliwie. Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z własnej śmieszności i umilkł.

– Jesteś dzisiaj jakiś dziwny, Zhou Xing. Wymykasz się o świcie, nie bierzesz udziału w treningu, ale obserwujesz go, gadasz od rzeczy… Dobrze się czujesz?

Nie zdążył zaprotestować, bo Xiao Yu sięgnęła dłonią i położyła ją na jego czole. Poczuł się cokolwiek głupio. Tak głupio, jakby to nie on od kilku minut próbował ją zawstydzić, a rezultat wyszedł zupełnie odwrotny. Co mu strzeliło do głowy, żeby w ogóle kierować rozmowę na takie tory?

– Hmm… Chyba nie masz gorączki. – na szczęście dla niego dziewczyna szybko zabrała dłoń, jednak podejrzliwość nie zniknęła z jej twarzy. – Nic nie rozumiem. Może przemęczyłeś się od tego chodzenia po skałach?

– Nic mi nie jest! – zaprotestował Zhou Xing trochę zbyt gwałtownie, niż zamierzał. – Wiesz, właściwie to chyba powinienem kontynuować. Mam ochotę na odrobinę workoutu, rozumiesz…

– Czekaj.

Już zamierzał wstać, ale Xiao Yu powstrzymała go. Zhou Xing bezwiednie podążył za jej wzrokiem; wskazywała palcem przed siebie, w stronę stawu z kłodami.

W tej samej chwili ich oczom ukazał się punkt kulminacyjny sesji treningowej, jeden z najbardziej widowiskowych popisów w Świątyni Beylin. Oto stojący na przeciwległych kłodach Mei Mei i Chi Yun wyskoczyli w górę, by zamienić się miejscami; kiedy znajdowali się w powietrzu, spomiędzy nich nadleciał Da Xiang. Wtedy całą trójką jednocześnie wystrzelili swoje beye, a te w idealnym zgraniu trafiły w sam środek odpowiednich tarcz.

Zhou Xingowi lekko opadła szczęka.

– Może chcesz dołączyć? – wylądowawszy na najbardziej środkowej kłodzie, Da Xiang wyprostował się i odwrócił w ich stronę; musiał chyba cały ten czas zdawać sobie sprawę z obecności kumpla, bo kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, na twarzy lidera widniał złowróżbny uśmieszek. – Zamiast bezczynnie siedzieć, powinieneś popracować nad swoją współpracą z zespołem.

– Nie, dzięki, postoję. – Zhou Xing pomachał w powietrzu rękami. – Wiecie, to wszystko wygląda czadowo, ale mnie ten trening w ogóle nie jara. Wolę się pojedynkować niż wykonywać te nudne ćwiczenia.

Ledwo wypowiedział te słowa, Xiao Yu postąpiła krok wprzód, patrząc na niego z podejrzanie podobnym do Da Xianga uśmieszkiem.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że by umieć biegać, trzeba wpierw nauczyć się stać? – zachichotała.

– Ech, wiem, mówiłaś mi to tyle razy. – Zhou Xing z cierpiętniczą miną przeczesał sobie włosy palcami. Zrozumiał już, że został pokonany. – Dobra, niech ci będzie. Dołączę. – to rzekłszy, wstał z ziemi i niemal puścił się biegiem w kierunku stawu, a wszystko po to, by pewna mechaniczka nie zdążyła skomentować jego decyzji.

Cała ta sytuacja zakrawała na absurd, ale Zhou Xing nawet nie umiał zdobyć się na niezadowolenie.

Wyglądało na to, że Xiao Yu okręciła go sobie wokół palca… a co najgorsze, zrobiła to całkowicie nieświadomie.


End file.
